Morpheons
A robotic race of beings created by Sol some time ago. They are a race of transformers Appearance They typically have chrome human like faces and their bodies are generally cubic in build and design. Anatomy Morpheons are a race of robots capable of transforming. They are not the most advance however, as though their alternate forms are functional, inside they are just robots whose parts have moved about, unlike other technomorphs whose alternate form would pass, internally and externally, for the real thing. Compared to other technomorphs their bodies would be considered primitive, for this reason their windows are often tinted. They are not a spark based race, and are second-born intellects. Instead they have engine blocks, but this means that can potentially use any type of fuel, where as mechanoid life forms would require certain fuels due to dietary needs or restraints. Technology The Morpheons are a space age race, with blasters, starships and jump drives. They are admittedly not much more advance than their neighbors. Their greatest achievement is a form of combiner technology, which involves a team of robots and a specialized fighter plane which carries the extra pieces (the head, hands and feet.) Culture They have adopted the galactic credit as their main currency. They are also victim to practices that stifled many other robotic races, wherein they treat their lower class not much better than simple drones. This has resulted in a great class divide. They are also xenophobic, primarily to organics. Morpheons put a great deal of importance on alternate forms (which would be ironic when they tried Sol) considering them divine gifts and indications of one's place in life. It is due to this that those capable of flight were considered upper class while ground based bots were to be seen as second class citizens. History Trial of Sol Universe The Morpheons are the descendants of the robots created by the entity Sol. They were created as part of his early ventures into robotics and transforming technology. Deciding against making the species a slave race to his will, Sol eventually left after leaving them with words of wisdom...since then they have disappointed him and he had all but forgotten about them. The Morpheons became disliked creatures, with an early history of attempted invasions and sanctions placed upon. They are currently suffering from a recession brought on by bad government management. At some point in time they discovered the location of their creator and decided to hold him on trial, the charge being his abandonment constituted a 'crime against the species'. The trial backfired as Sol's presence caused religious uproar and backlash against the ruling class. At his departure, Sol effectively condemned the ruling class giving the populace the drive to oust them starting a civil war. One group of the Upper Class tracked down the scientist Tinkerton to have him create a giant robot called King Morpheus, to hold back the rebels. Atlanta Universe(s) The Morpheons are often early rivals of the Cyberbots. These conflict are ironically enough, often due to their similarities as both are creations of Sol, a fact that offends the upperclass as the Cyberbots are so different. The fact that their leader takes the name 'Sol' does not help, they view themselves as chosen by Sol. The general outcome, is that the Cyberbots conquer them forcibly integrate their race, which many lower class bots enjoy, even taking on Plasma Hearts, leaving the Upperclass and 'obsolete'. Members * Guard Class: They transform into vans ** Grimhold: An officer taks with taking down a cult. * Military Class: Transform into tanks or helicopters * Exiled Class: Morpheons with beast modes. ** Tinkerton: A scientist who was exiled for the crime of experimenting with forms. ** Scratch: A femme who transforms into a robotic feline ** Gnaw: A large bot that changes into a robotic T-Rex ** Crusher: Turns into a robot beetle ** Spinner: Transforms into a robot spider. ** Tanker: Turns into a robotic bull. * Lower Class: Transform into cars. ** Phallanica: Defense Attorney ** Harrangion: Prosecutor ** Sureshot: An assassin who turned into a yellow car. Tried to assassinate Sol during the trials. Was sent to Necropolis as punishment... ** Sparking: A newbie member of the Apostles of Change. * Upper Class: ** Justicon The Judge: The Judge overseeing the trial. Turned into a Blue Jet. ** Fortunon: A representative of the Upper Class who arranged for the Trial of Sol. The plan was to examine Sol's body for scientific secrets. Turned into a Green jet. Organizations * Apostles of Change: Worship the Titan Prince of Chaos. * Children of the Sun: Worship the Titan Prince of Fire and Order. * Necrovores: Worship the Titan Prince of Death. * Morpheon Orthodox: The original prevailing religion of the Morpheons. * Rebels: The movement that arose after the Trial of Sol. Lead by Phallanus Sol, they seek to forcibly bring about change * MSC: Existing only in the Atlanta Universes, they are Morpheon supremacists composed of former Upper Class and Military Class Morpheons who seeks to push Cyberbot influence of their homeworld. Their numbers are obviously limited. Morpheon Centered Stories * The Trial of Sol: The Morpheon government puts their creator on trial for 'crimes against the species'. ** The Assassin in the Land of Death: * The Chaos Enigma: Morpheon Centered Conflicts * Morpheon Civil War: The war between the Upper Class and the Rebels. * Cyberbot/Morpheon War. Taking place in the Atlanta Universes, it is generally started by the Morpheons declaring war on the Cyberbots to uphold their religious 'canon'. The conflict generally does not last long. Trivia * Their planet name, Morpheus and thus their species name in turn were thanks to User Clee26. * One trait that often gives them away in vehicle mode, is that their engine noises often come from the wrong part of the vehicle. * Their appearance and design is based on art from an artbook called 'How to Draw Transforming Robots (It's a good read in my opinion). Category:Super Robots Category:Races Category:SolZen321 Category:Morpheons